


Movie Date

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David takes Nani to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

“So, Nani, how about that date?” David chuckled.

Nani shook her head.  “I’ve got to supervise the rebuilding of my house and keep an eye on Lilo and Stitch.  Maybe some other time.”

“Nani, you need a break.  Have some trust in Mr. Bubbles.  Surely there’s no better babysitter than an ex-CIA agent.”

Mr. Bubbles, who had been approaching Nani to ask her if she wanted any changes to the house (which could probably be afforded since they were rebuilding it from the ground up), overheard the last part of the conversation.

“I’d be happy to babysit Lilo and Stitch for a few hours.  After what you’ve been through these past few days, you deserve a few hours off.”

Nani turned around to face him.  “Thank you, Mr. Bubbles, but I don’t think I can afford it.”

“Consider it a favor from one friend to another.  I just have a small question to make about the house, and then you can be on your way.”

“Okay.”

“Would you like to change anything about the house from how it was before?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had arranged for the date to be at seven.  They were going to see Spirited Away, which had apparently been nominated for an Oscar.  David arrived promptly at seven.  Nani kissed Lilo and told her and Stitch to be good.

“Oh, we will.  Right, Stitch?”

Stitch nodded and made incomprehensible noises.

“We won’t do anything that might make you come home early,” Lilo said innocently.

“Alright.  Bye, Lilo!  Thank you, Mr. Bubbles!” Nani waved and started walking off with David.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the parents found the food, David stretched his arms out and relaxed one around Nani’s shoulders.  Although Nani felt slightly uncomfortable by this new position, she ignored it and tried to focus on the movie.  David’s arm stayed around Nani’s shoulders for the rest of the movie.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking out of the movie theater.  Nani was holding a popcorn box with enough popcorn to appease Lilo and Stitch.  David was walking with his hands in his pockets, shoulders raised.  He’d offered to carry the popcorn, but Nani refused.

“So, Nani, it’s still early.  Wanna...go to my place?”

“David, I’m asexual.”

“What?”

“I don’t experience sexual attraction.  If you’re offering dinner and conversation, that’s great.  If you’re offering sex, no thank you.”

David blushed.  “Um, I’d love dinner.”  With one hand, he rubbed the back of his neck.  “I-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  I can make pasta.”

Nani grinned.  “That sounds great.”  She linked her arm in his as they walked away toward his house.


End file.
